Diary Sang Seme
by Virgo The Anime Lupherz
Summary: Semakin ia berteriak, semakin dalam aku memanjanya... dia orang yg kucintai sepenuhnya. LEMON


Pas ngecek kolom review fic 'diary sang uke', ada request an : "Besok bikin diary sang seme"

YA! SAYA SUDAH BIKIN! -dgampar-

Pas "diary sang uke" saea ambil kisah JJE... skarang saea milih JJT aja. Asik kyknya... tpi aq ga terlalu rajin ngikutin cerita JJT, jdi aq gatau apakah ni canon ato AU. Produk insomnia, **POKOKNYA GAK JELAS N 100 PERSEN NGAWUR...**

Kak Argentum F Silver bilang : "STRESSFULL" –dan pingsan-

Senpai saiia bilang : "sweatdrop dah!" –dan ngeloyor pergi-

Adek cwe saiia bilang : "KAK DIAMOND KAN BUKAN SEME?" –dan nggampar saiia-

Selingkuhan saiia bilang : "Bikin fic kayak gini pun gak akan ngubah 'posisimu' " –dan... *censored-

Seme saiia bilang : "..." –censored juga *djitak- (ethel wae buka aib)

Diamond bilang : "FREEDOM!" –dan treak, dan dibuang ke laot- haha...

bukan fiksi sepenuhnya, tpi juga bukan original story. Terus apa coba? Wkwk... **HANYA MENCERITAKAN TENTANG KEBEJAD-AN SEORANG SEME~** (entah ini rated T ato M. Lemon inside...)

mohon maaf jika ada typo... ga sempet ngoreksi

**Diary Sang Seme**

**By : Virgo The Anime LupherZ**

**(Gold Diamond Putera –Salamander)**

Kabut mulai turun, menyelimuti jalan beraspal yang hening. Kerlip lampu jalan mendominasi kota dan seisinya. Miyagi meletakkan telapak tanganya ke sebuah tiang listrik yang menjulang di tepi jalan sambil terus mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Diatasnya terdapat lampu jalan yang menyala sangat redup alias dalam keadaan sakaratul maut. Miyagi mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas. Rupanya pengaruh alkohol telah merambah ke syarafnya.

Hari ini, ia memang minum terlalu banyak. Itulah yang ia lakukan ketika pikiranya kacau. Alkohol adalah adiktif paling ampuh untuk melupakan segala masalah yang berputar di benaknya.

Pada awalnya ia memaksa asisten kesayanganya, Hiroki kamijou, untuk menemaninya minum minum. Tapi Hiroki cerdik langsung menelpon nomor emergency 563846xxxx... sehingga Nowaki cepat menjemputnya dan menyelamatkanya dari professornya itu.

Miyagi terhuyung, ketika dirasakanya tubuhnya semakin berat. Ia tak yakin bisa bertahan sampai rumahnya yang masih berjarak 500 meter. Pandanganya mengabur untuk sesaat.

Miyagi mengusap wajahnya lagi.

"Si... siapa itu..." bisiknya. Ia menangkap bayangan seeorang, berdiri berjarak duameter di depanya.

Sosok yang tidak asing. Tapi otaknya terlalu kacau untuk merespons keadaan. Hanya selang sedetik, kakinya tertekuk Tiang lampu jalan yang sudah sekarat itu tak mampu membantunya tetap menegakkan badan.

Kesadaranya habis terlarut dalam adiktif itu.

* * *

**Miyagi p.o.v**

Panas... panas sekali... tubuhku terasa sangat panas. Belum pernah kurasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku sebenarnya?

Kepalaku berat. Tenggorokanya seakan tercekik dahaga. Hah, oke, aku ingat, aku mabuk. Alkohol mempercepat dehidrasi, jadi sekarang tenggorokanku sakit sekali.

Aku tak sanggup bangkit.

"Miyagi..."

Kudengar suara. Suara lembut yang tak asing. Ah, sudah, biarlah. Aku tak ingin melihat tampang pemilik suara itu lagi. Kurasakan ada dua kata berputar di benakku, yaitu nama sang pemilik suara :

'Takatsuki Shinobu'

Ya, aku sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk untuk berhadapan dengan dia.

Aku mulai memejamkan mata lagi, menahan haus yang semakin menjadi. Tapi selang sedetik aku kembali terseret ke alam mimpi. Dan baru kusadari, detik ini pikiran dan tubuhku memang tak bisa saling mengordinasi.

Sudahlah...

* * *

Glek... glek...

Segar rasanya ketika air putih itu mengaliri kerongkongan. Aku mendesah. Kepalaku masih berat setelah semalam minuman keras menguasai sadarku.

"Miyagi!" shinobu bersuara. Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok mungilnya yang berambut cokelat terang itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus. Mendadak raut wajahnya berubah, seperti seekor kucing yang merajuk pada majikanya. _Imut_. Tapi cepat cepat kutahan hasratku ketika melihat tampang polos nan lucu nya. Aku mengerutkan kening. "Apa?" ulangku.

"Aku..." ia berbisik, "aku akan berangkat kursus hari ini. Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat nanti. Tidak apa apa kan?"

Aku mengernyit heran. Ah, aku sedang bad mood, aku sedang tidak ingin memandang tampangnya itu. AKU MARAH PADANYA. Tapi entah bagaimana, setelah melihat dan mendengar suaranya, hatiku luluh sepenuhnya.

Dia keras kepala, tapi juga berperasaan halus...

"I... iya..." tanpa sadar nada bicaraku mulai rendah.

"Miyagi mabuk semalam ya? Kau sama sekaratnya dengan lampu jalan di ujung sana itu. Kalau aku tinggal tidak apa apa kn?" tanyanya datar. Yah, dia memang selalu bernada datar. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku," bisikku. Hah... entah bagaimana malah aku yang salting.

Kenapa ya?

Suara langkah Shinobu menjauh. Kutekuk kakiku di lantai, mencoba berpikir lebih jernih. Kalimat yang ada di pikiranku adalah, 'aku kan sedang marah dengan Shinobu'

Kenapa aku marah pada bocah itu? Entah, aku juga tak bisa menjawabnya... yang pasti, aku sangat marah dan mencoba melupakan kemarahan itu dengan segala cara.

Sebentar... kuingat ingat lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku...

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Pagi hari..._

_Aku meletakkan dagu ku di telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada siku. Aku tersenyum manis, menatap setiap gerakan polos lelaki di hadapanku. Kamijou Hiroki, asisten kesayangaku. Provider hiburanku. Lelaki yang asik jika kugoda dan kurayu. Haha... aku tertawa dalam hati._

_Saat itu Kamijou tengah menata buku-buku di rak ruangan kami. Ia berpindah dari satu deret ke deret lainya. Tanpa sadar aku terpana. Dia berwatak keras, tekun, cerdas dan... yah, ini kata para mahasiswiku lho, dia tampan._

"_kalau professor mengira aku tidak tau kalo professor sudah menatapku selama 10 menit 29 detik, maka professor salah!"_

_Aku terkejut oleh ucapan yang tiba tiba dilontarkanya itu. Kutegakkan bahuku. "Jangan pasang spion kalo sedang kerja," ceplosku asal._

_Kamijou melotot galak, "Spion apa?"_

"_Habis kau tau kalo aku sudah mengamatimu selama 10 menit 29 detik... berarti kau pasang spion kan?" kelakarku sambil tertawa._

"_Tidak lucu ah!" tukasnya kesal sambil berlalu. Aku tersenyum dan beranjak mendekatinya. Kukalungkan lenganku di leher jenjang nan mulusnya, siap siap menggodanya lagi._

"_Jangan jangan kamu mulai suka padaku..." godaku._

"_Apaan sih! LEPASKAN!" amuknya ganas, langsung melompat menghindar. Aku tertawa. Tapi gerakan Kamijou barusan berakibat fatal. Ia kehilangan keseimbanganya dan oleng ke belakang._

"_AWAS!" seruku spontan, langsung mengulurkan tangan dan berinisiatif menahan tubuhnya._

_LEBIH FATAL LAGI TERNYATA!_

_Brukkk! Aku terbanting tepat diatas tubuh sang asisten. Uhh..._

"_sakit," rintih kamijou yang terlentang di antara kedua lenganku. Aku baru saja hendak berdiri, saat tiba tiba pintu ruangan kami terbuka, dan..._

"_SHINOBU?" pekikku sambil bangkit seketika, tepat ketika kulihat sosok manis nan mungil yang tadi membuka pintu._

"_Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" protes kamijou dengan nada jengkel, lalu kami berdua bangkit._

_Belum sempat aku bicara, Kamijou menyela, "Aku ada banyak pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa prof..."_

_GYAAA! Manusia egois! Bukanya membantuku menjelaskan ini semua kepada Shinobu, malah seenaknya saja pergi. Aku berkeringat dingin menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Shinobu._

"_Miyagi," ucapnya datar, "..."_

"_Apa? Ehm... Shinobu, maafkan aku, maafkan aku... yang tadi itu kecelakaan. Accident, accident..." aku semakin salting._

"_Oh, emm... bukan urusanku," balasnya, "Umm... ayahku memanggilmu..."_

_Oh, ayah Shinobu~ sudahlah, paling urusan pekerjaan. Entah, aku tidak peduli. Dengan wajah bagaikan lobster rebus akupun beranjak. Aku tak mengucapkan apapunya padanya lagi._

'_Ah, nanti saja... aku akan bicara baik baik denganya' batinku sambil berlalu._

_Sore hari..._

_Aku mendorong pintu rumah pelan-pelan seraya mengucapkan salam. Sedetik kemudian kudapati sosok mungil terbaring di sofa. Waw, Shinobu? Imutnyaaa..._

"_Kau tidur Shinobu?" dengan stay cool aku menegurnya. Tapi yang kudengar adalah dengkuran pelan dari sosok manis ini. Oh... dia sudah nyenyak rupanya._

_Aku tersenyum._

_Kuselimuti dia, agar badanya hangat. Aduuuhh... rasanya tidak tahan menatap wajah kanak-kanaknya yang kelewat imut itu._

_Matanya bening, bibirnya lembut dan sensual, kulitnya mulus, dan lidahnya yang berasa sensasional... pribadi yang rapuh. Tanpa sadar aku menatapnya. Pandanganku jauh lebih intens dan jauh lebih liar daripada saat aku menatap Kamijou. Coba kuingat ingat, kpan ya Shinobu menangis...? Ahaha... menggemaskan._

_Aku membungkuk sedikit, mencoba meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku. Sedikiiitt saja, ingin kucicip rongga mulut hangat nan lembut itu. Dan kalau aku sudah lostcontrol dan mencoba memperkosanya, dia akan menjerit jerit dan menangis._

_AKU SUKA!_

_Cuupp... kucium bibirnya. Mendadak, Shinobu membuka mata. Pupil matanya mengecil drastis. Refleks, ia berontak._

"_ORANG TUA KEPARAT! SEDANG APA KAU!" amuknya._

"_Menciummu," jawabku datar._

"_KAU MAU CARI MATI!"_

"_Ahaha..." aku tertawa kecil sambil merangkulnya, "Kau lelah ya? Sudah, tidur saja lagi... nanti kutemani deh..."_

_Shinobu merengut sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Manisnya... rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan ingin membanting tubuhnya di kasur dan... ah, lupakan..._

"_Kau sudah makan malam Shinobu?" tanyaku sambil melepas dasi. Shinobu tak menjawab. Kmudian kudengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibanting keras. Aduh, ganas juga anak manis itu. Sebuah rencana laknat berputar di otakku._

_Bagaimana kalau kudobrak pintu kamar mandi? Lalu kuraih badan mungil nan ringkihnya, kutelanjangi, kubelai... waaww... aku nosebleed._

"_Shinobu," panggilku, "makan malam di luar yuk..."_

_Dzzzttt... dzzzttt... ucapanku disela getaran hape Shinobu. Tiba tiba getaranya berhenti. Oh, missedcall saja rupanya. Aku mengambil hape itu._

_4134xxxx... entah nomor apa. Iseng, kubuka menu register. Banyak sekali panggilan masuk. Kebanyakan nomornya belum tersave di kontak, kalau pu ada yang sudah tersave dan diberi nama, namanya adalah nama Barat. Mungkin kawan kawanya dari... ummm... mana? Australi? Yah, terserah._

_Kubuka menu pesan. Semuanya kubuka dan kubaca. Tujuangku jelas : iseng saja (ITU SIH BUKA TUJUAN NAMANYA)._

_Satu pesan, dua pesan, tiga pesan..._

_Mataku membulat seketika. Kubaca lagi kubaca lagi kubaca lagi..._

_Aku mendesis, "Shi-no-bu...?"_

_Malam hari..._

_Shinobu tidak menyentuh makananya. Ia menekuk kakinya diatas kursi dan ber sms ria dengan... entah. Mungkin ayahnya? Mungkin rekan sekolahnya? Mungkin gurunya?_

"_Kau tidak lapar?" komentarku asal ceplos. Ia menggeleng._

"_Kau sudah belajar?"tanyaku lagi. Ia menggeleng juga. Kuletakkan sumpit di sisi piring dan kutatap anak itu._

"_Kau benar benar mau bersekolah di luar negri ya?" tanyaku. Ini pertanyaan terakhirku._

_Shinobu mengangkat wajah dan balas memandangku. "Hah?"_

"_jawab aku," ucapku tak sabar. Shinobu diam._

"_Miyagi? Miyagi bicara apa?" tanyanya._

"_Aku kan tanya padamu! Kau beneran mau sekolah keluar negri?"_

"_Kok Miyagi tau?"_

"_Aku baca sms mu dengan ayahmu, dengan teman temanmu, dan dengan dosenmu. Selamat ya.. ." Aku bangkit tanpa memandang Shinobu lagi._

_Entah bagaimana ekspresi anak itu..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Aku sakit hati. Ya, sakit hati! Daging di tubuhku meremuk. Aaarrgghhh... Shinobu sayang, BENARKAH ITU?_

_Katakan itu bohong..._

_Aku tak mau kehilanganmu..._

_Huufftt... malam semakin dingin. Aku melangkah masuk kamar. Kudapati Shinobu di pojokan ruang, masih ber sms an. Dia kaget melihatku._

"_Aku tidur dulu" ucapku datar sambil menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Shinobu diam._

"_Miyagi..." tak respons dan merapatkan mataku. "miyagi..." ulangnya memelas. Aku diam. Biar ah..._

_Sepi. Tapi selang sedetik, kuarasakan Shinobu membanting tubuh mungilnya diatas tubuhku! "UGH!"_

"_miyagi jahat!" jeritnya._

"_Hoi, jgan begitu! Aduh, sakit tau! Ayo lepas ah!" seruku. Tapi tangan mulusnya tetap mendekapku erat. Huft... MANISNYA!_

"_Iya? Shinobu-ku yang imut imut... ada apa?" aku berbisik._

"_Kenapa Miyagi diam saja?" rajuknya._

"_Aku kesal. Kenapa Shinobu tak cerita soal sekolah ke luar negri itu?" tembakku langsung. Dia diam. Aku langsung menariknya ke bawah selimut dan balas memeluknya._

_Hangat sekali..._

"_Kalo mau bicara denganmu, rasanya susaaah sekali," ucapnya manja._

"_Ya sudah... terserah deh. Malam ini kamu tidur saja disini, ya? Kita kan bisa bicara baik baik nanti..." balasku lembut. Kucium keningnya dan kuucapkan selamat malam._

_Malam yang indah~_

_Dzzztttt... mendadak hape bergetar. Shinobu langsung menyibakkan selimut dan mengambil hape itu. Ah... rupanya ada seseorang yang menelponya._

"_Ya? Oh Ayah?" ucap Shinobu pada orang di seberang sana. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah sekita tiga menit, Shinobu menutup telpon._

"_Siapa?" tanyaku sambil ikut bangkit._

"_Ayah," jawabnya singkat, "Miyagi? Maaf ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kata ayah darurat."_

"_Kuantar ya?" ucapku. Shinobu menggeleng._

"_Tak usah," ucapnya sambil berlari keluar, meninggalkanku..._

_

* * *

_

_BRAKKK! _

_Kubanting botol sake di hadapanku. Aku muak! Shinobu tak kembali lagi padaku sejak 'panggilan darurat' malam itu. Hanya selang sehari, ada kabar bahwa lusa Shinobu akan terbang ke luar negri, entah kemana._

_Yang artinya... meninggalkanku..._

_Tak mengertikah dia bahwa aku mencintainya? Dulu dia lah yang memohon-mohon padaku agar aku mencintainya. Dia mengoralku seperti itu hanya demi aku, dan dia rela melepas keperawananya untukku. Rela melakukan hal sangat tidak pantas dilakukan anak seusianya... Tapi sekarang...? hah!_

_Sejak kapan aku tempramen? Ya, sejak aku merasa memiliki anak itu. Sejak aku merasa memiliki dia sepenuhnya. Aku mencintainya–_

_Dan menyentuhnya dengan cinta, bukan nafsu belaka. Kuteguk sake lagi. Aku tak berniat untuk mabuk malam ini. Sedikit sake sudah mampu meredakan uneg-uneg batinku._

_Tapi semakin aku memikirkanya, semakin banyak volume sake yang masuk ke tenggorokanku. Entah sudah berapa liter. Tubuhku panas dan sistem koordinasi tubuh kacau. Aku mencoba pulang seorang diri dalam keadaan mabuk berat._

_Biarlah... deritaku_

**End of Flashback...**

**(still miyagi p.o.v)**

Aku menghela nafas. Aku minum air putih lagi beberapa teguk, mencoba menetralisir suasana hati. Uft... semarah apapun, sekesal apapun, tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan seorang Takatsuki Shinobu, hatiku luruhh sepenuhnya... aku sadar, aku tak bisa menyerahkan cinta ini. Cinta ini terikat kuat...

Pukul tujuh lewat, Shinobu pulang. Aku menyapanya ramah seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah baikan Miyagi?" tanyanya polos.

"Yups. Shinobu dari mana?"

"Kursus. Terus dari rumah teman..."

"Ooo..."

Lalu Shinobu masuk kamar mandi. Aku duduk di ranjang, menunggunya. Ah... aku punya inisiatif kecil. Hitung hitung permintaan maaf...

"Shinobu!" panggilku ketika dia keluar kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya sambil menghampiriku dengan wajah datar tapi imutnya itu.

"Pokoknya sini," kutarik lenganya dan kupeluk badan mungilnya. Aih, nyamanya... "Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin..."

"Oh, aku juga mau minta maaf," balasnya sambil mengalungkan tanganya ke leherku, "aku... aku akan membicarakanya dengan ayah..."

"eh? Apa maksudmu 'membicarakan' ?"

"umm... itu, soal aku sekolah di luar negri..."

Kupandang dia. Lalu kutarik dalam dekapanku yang paling dalam. "Maksumu kau mau meninggalkanku...?"

"Umm..."

Sebelum ia bicara, aku sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan bibirku. Kulumat pelan, kurasakan nikmat yang berpadu. Tubuh mungilnya mengejang. Uft... manisnya... Tanganku bergerilya, membuka celana jeansnya, dan menarik kaosnya lepas. Tubuh telanjangnya menggoda...

Kusentuh miliknya di bawah sana. Ia mengerang keras, seiring tempo permainanku. Ahh... aku tersenyum puas melihat wajah imutnya menjadi blushing. Kulihat ia masih berusaha tersenyum walau sedang melenguh nikmat.

"Shinobu," panggilku, "bantu aku melepas pakaianku," pintaku. Ia menurut, membantuku melepas kemeja dan celana panjang, menyisakan boxer hitam saja. Dengan blushing berat, ia menarik boxerku.

Dia menggigit bibirnya. Isyarat yg mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tak sabar ingin kusentuh.

"Oke," bisikku sambil menarik tubuhnya ke atasku. Posisi favoritku. Tak selamanya uke ada di bawah kan? Posisi seperti ini malah menjadikanku merasa semakin... yah... kau tau kan... bergairah...

Aku menusuknya, dan ia mengerang sakit. Tentu saja sakit... sakit sekali malah! Semakin ia mengerang, semakin kutikam dalam, semakin kumanjakan. Aku menahan pinggulnya dan membiarkan dia yang bergerak diatasku.

Ini permainanmu Shinobu-chin... desahanya benar-benar seksi... "Aku mencintaimu," bisikku sambil mengecup bibirnya... sesaat sebelum kami menemukan klimaks kami...

* * *

"bagaimana soal sekolah keluar negri itu?" iseng aku bertanya.

"Batal." Jawab Shinobu pendek sambil membenahi bukunya.

"Kenapa batal?"

"Karena aku cinta Miyagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan miyagi..."

Aku tersenyum. Kudekap dia pelan pelan. "Shinobu, i love you..."

"Love you too..."

...

ONCE AGAIN GAJE STORY

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
